The Dreamed Day
by narusakuXnalu
Summary: Finally, the sequel to "A Restless Night" and "An Embarrassing Morning"! How Sakura and Naruto would react to the embarrassing morning? Read and find out!


Finally, the sequel! Again, thanks for the reviews! Especially those who liked "A Restless Night" and "An Embarrassing Morning"!

For those who were wondering why I'm only making one-shots, that's because I'm kinda busy person. I'm afraid I might not able to upload often to satisfy the readers.

But don't worry; I made this one a little longer.

Now, let's start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**The Dreamed Day**

Sakura just stay frozen on her place, eyes were glued on the wet evidence of her dirty dream on her blond team mate's orange pants. She wanted to die of embarrassment. She didn't know what to do. Should she cry? Scream? Run? Hit Naruto? Maybe she should kill him since it was his fault why she dreams of him. Or is it?

She glanced at Naruto and noticed that he's also staring at the mark she left on his right thigh. _Oh, crap! _She immediately lowered her eyes again and where her they landed made them wide. He had a huge bulge between his thighs.

Her pussy automatically reacted at the sight. It ached like commanding her to strip that pants off and ride him so hard... Ohhh... She wonders how his hard cock will feel inside her hot pussy...

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called and she almost jumped.

She swiftly tore her gaze away from the lump on his pants. Did he catch her staring? Crap! Crap! Crap! Now he'll think she's really a pervert! "Y-yes?" she asked, head bowed. She can't look at him at the face due to so much shame. _Is he going to tease me? _She gulped.

0.0

Naruto's breath hitched at the sight of the wet spot Sakura left on his right pant. She's really fucking wet! Her dream must be pretty intense... He blushed as a flashback of how he woke up this morning...

_Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he felt his body rocking. _Was there an earthquake?_ He tried to sit but was hindered by strong arms that were squishing him. He turned to his right to see Sakura's face so close to him. His face grew hot and he took his time to study her beautiful face. Her eyes were still shut, pink lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed, forehead sweaty and moaning… _

_ "…. ahh… ahh… ahh..." she cried in her sleep and Naruto's body shook more. _

_ Naruto's turned red all over as he came to realize why his body was rocking. Her thighs were locked on his right one, and she's rubbing her… her… He gulped as he felt her wetness through the fabric of his right pants. That only means that she's so damn wet! Her panties and even her skin tight leggings! _

_His cock immediately reacted at that thought. _Fuck!

"_Naruto… there!" She murmured pushing herself harder into his thigh. _

_He held his breath. _Sakura-chan is dreaming of me!_ His heart raced at the thought. By her moans and actions it's no doubt that she's dreaming that they're doing… _

_The bulge in his pants grew bigger and bigger from every moans and rubs she made and it was a torture. He's aching and was almost unbearable. If she'll not stop, he'll lose himself to the desire to take her now. And he'll be doomed if he did that. "Sakura-chan…" he called her name in clenched teeth. _

"_OH! YES! Yes… Narutoh… that's it… ahh…" Her movement became more frantic. "That's the… Ahhhh…"_

_Naruto felt her got wetter and hotter. He could even smell her arousal. _Damn!This was a torture!_ "Sakura, stop…" He wants to push her away but his strength seemed to leave his body._

_Her grip became tighter and panted quicker. "Naruto… Naruto…" she moaned his name so sexily making his mouth run dry and his manhood ache for need. "Naruto… I'm gonna!"_

_He shut his eyes tightly. He can't take it anymore! "S-Sakura-chan!" he cried out with all his might. He almost groaned as felt himself let out a pre-cum. _Shit!_ He took quick breaths desperately trying to calm his system silently praying that she'll stop now. Cause if she won't, he's so sure can't hold himself back anymore._

_She stopped and he almost sighed in relief. He looked back at her as she let out a groan, an irritated one. _

A smirk crept into his lips as at the thought Sakura's cute frustrated face when she woke up. Is she annoyed that her dream was interrupted? Her dream which involved Uzumaki Naruto? The girl of his dream had a wet dream about him! And he, himself witnessed that. Does that mean that she also secretly desires for him?

His eyes flew to the girl in question. Her face flushed and eyes directed to... he followed her gaze and he got embarrassed. She's staring at the tent on his pants! "Sakura-chan," he called and she swiftly tore her gaze away from his... you know what.

"Y-yes?" she asked, head bowed. Face red in embarrassment.

He paused, thinking of what to do or to say next. "D-do you want..." _Me? Cause I do want you, too! _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. That's just the effect of her dream and if he'll think that she even likes him, he's dreaming. "Do you want… to bathe at the river while I pack our things and prepare our breakfast?"

0.0

Sakura sighed as the cold water caress her skin. How she wish that the river could not only wash away her sticky feeling but also cleanse her dirty mind. Why does she have to dream of him every night? Does she really desire of him that badly?

She took a deep breath and dipped her head into the water. _'Naruto, what are you doing to me?' _She had just welcomed the thought that she might like the blond. Yet she's confused because she never had been like this when she was into Sasuke. Maybe because she was young back then and still innocent. Or maybe what she feels for Naruto was way stronger. Lust? Or… love?

She raised her head to the surface of the water to breathe. It's not the right time to contemplate her feelings. She's should think first how to face Naruto after what happened. He surely thinks that she's such a pervert. But isn't he one, too?

She moaned as she remembered the huge bulge in his pants a while ago. She was sure that that wasn't just a morning wood. She wondered if that would fit in her…

Her hand slowly slid from her stomach down to her still wet pussy. Remembering her postponed cum in her dream, desire spread on her body. She really badly wanted release.

She looked around her surroundings. The river where she was is just few meters away from their camp. It's risky but she knows she won't catch Naruto's attention if she'll remain quiet.

She got thrilled at the idea of masturbating in an open area and not so distant from him. She crawled out of the water since she's not comfortable doing it there. She sat on a medium sized rock and started pleasuring herself. She closed her eyes and fondled her breasts. She played with her hard nipples and bit her lower lip to hold back a moan at the sensation.

Eventually, she felt her lower region grew warm and she know it's the right time. Her right hand left her breast to move south. She threw her head back as her fingers reached its destination. Spreading her legs wider she began to stroke herself, imagining its Naruto's fingers that were touching her. "Naruto… aaaahhh… ahhhh" she unconsciously moaned his name.

She rubbed her nipple harder as her fingers thrust faster unaware that she's been chanting his name over and over.

0.0

Naruto was done packing their things and preparing their breakfast and now contemplating about the earlier incident. Sure that was an awkward one, but it shouldn't affect them, right? She's just in the middle of a dream… a hot one with him.

He blushed at the thought of what they were doing in her dream. But that was just nothing, isn't it? She probably dreamt like that because they were sleeping close together. Not because she likes him or –

"Naruto…"

Naruto swiftly stood up. Did Sakura just called his name?

"Ahh! Naruto!"

Yes, she did!

He rushed to the river thinking Sakura might be in danger. "Sakura-cha– "

His breath hitched at sight that welcomed him. Sakura. Sittng on a rock. Naked. Sweat and water dripping her body. Legs were spread. A hand at her breast. The other one's between her thighs. Most of all. Fingers. Inside. Her. Dripping. Wet. Pussy. His male blood instantly boiled at the scene.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror upon seeing him. "N-Naruto!What the Hell!" She yelled, blushing furiously. She closed her legs and put her arms on her chest, trying to cover her privates. "Get out of here! You pervert!"

"S-sorry, S-Sakura-chan. You're calling my name… so I thought you need me…" he answered breathlessly; eyes can't help but to wander at the erotic sight in front of him.

Her face went redder if it's even possible. "I-I'm not calling your name, idiot!"

"Moaning, then," he stated, huskily, eyes were trying to have a glimpse on what's between her thighs. _Damn! Sakura-chan's touching herself while thinking of me!_ _So, she really has a thing for me, huh?_

She gasped and stuttered. "I… I… D-don't look at me, pervert! Leave me alone! "

He just smirked and started to walk towards her. He could see panic written all over her beautiful face as he went closer and this turned him even more.

0.0

Sakura's heart was hammering her chest as Naruto headed towards her. She wanted to run from him due to so much embarrassment. But the otherpart of her wanted to stay, wondering what he's about to do. Yet she chose the first option. She tried to dash towards her clothes but Naruto grabbed her waist from behind before she got near her belongings.

"Do you have any idea how I you tortured me? Sleeping with you so close that our bodies almost touching made me tense. Waking up with the earlier incident nearly made me lost my self control. And now this? Are you sure you're not seducing me?" he asked sexily in her ear and licking her earlobe playfully.

She let out a small gasp at the ticklish sensation. "I-I'm not seducing you…" _You're the one seducing me, right now!_

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Bad thing I'm so turned on, Sakura, I don't think I could still reign myself."

Her breath hitched as he pressed his body into her. His arousal was poking on her back. "N-Naruto…"

"But if you really want me to leave…" His left hand moved higher to cup her breast.

She gasped loudly at his bold action, back was arching, seeking for more. "Oh, Kami, Naruto…"

"… I will try hard to stop this." His right hand cupped her other breast and she let out a moan. He rolled his thumbs on her hard nipples earning another moan.

"N-Naru…" she could barely speak at the pleasure she's experiencing. Heat spread all over her body like fire. She couldn't believe that Naruto was touching her. How she wished it's not a dream or one of her fantasies.

"So, tell me. Do you still want me to leave?" he breathed, kissing her nape. Her right hand left her breast and slowly moved downwards sending shivers in her spine.

"Naruto!" she cried as his finger brushed her sensitive nub.

"You want me to stop?" he moaned, fingers exploring her folds. He then inserted a digit in her hot core, thrusting in and out in a slow manner, torturing her.

Remembering her postponed climax just a while ago, she started to grind her hips on his fingers. Damn! She really needed release badly! "Naruto…p-please…"

"What now, Sakura?" he asked biting her ear, inserting another finger.

"Please… faster!" she panted.

He growled and obliged, his other was hand busy playing with her breast.

Sakura squirmed in bliss. His thumb was brushing against her clit as his two digits pumped in and out her hot core and its doing great. She could feel her release coming soon. "N-Naruto, ahh, ahh! Don't stop! Ahhh! I'm–"

But to her dismay he stopped just before she will come. He pulled his fingers out and she let out a frustrated groan. "Why–"

He held her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "I want you, Sakura," he breathed, it sounds like a plea.

She gulped and looked into his sapphire eyes that seemed to darken due to desire. She knows they perfectly mirrored hers. She knew she feels something for him and maybe it's the way to find out her true feelings. "Do what you want," she answered and pulled his head to claim his lips.

Naruto growled and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. He instantly deepened the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance.

Sakura felt her knees grew weak like a jelly. She didn't know that Naruto was such a good kisser. She lifted her hands to feel his chest, but groaned as his jounin vest get on the way. She impatiently stripped the said article off him.

The blond sensed her displeasure that he's still fully clothed. So merely breaking the kiss, he helped her got rid of his clothing one by one until nothing left.

Sakura put a distance between them to ogle at the mouth-watering sight in front of her. He was perfect. Licking her lips unconsciously, her eyes followed her hands as they started to feel his torso. She started from his broad shoulders, chest, abs, and southward. She blushed at the sight of his hard cock. He's really huge and it excites her. She touched the tip and almost giggled as it twitched.

Naruto grunted as her tiny hand enveloped his throbbing manhood. "Sakura…" He bought his mouth into hers to stifle his moans as she began jerking him, fast and hard. It felt so good that he could sense he will coming so soon. Her broke the kiss and held her hand. "Sakura, stop." He breathed ruggedly. "I want to be inside you, now"

The pink-haired kunoichi blushed and nodded. She then lowered herself on the ground and spread her legs apart. But when Naruto just stared at her and didn't hover over her, she felt embarrassed. "W-why? Do you want to do it in different position?"

"N-no, it's… you're beautiful like that," he said with a blush on his face.

Her face grew hotter if it's even possible. She sat up and crossed her arm. "I-idiot! Are you going just to stare all day? I thought you want to be inside me, now?"

"Of course, but…"

"But, WHAT?" she growled. "You're ruining my mood!" He's really an idiot!

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan! I just thought that you might get uncomfortable lying in the ground. You might get scratches, you know what I mean. How about..." he got his clothes and laid them behind her. "There." He grinned.

Her heart fluttered. He's really sweet and thoughtful. "Thanks. But I could heal the scratches later you know."

"I know. But this is better for you," he answered while gently laying her on her back. "Now, are you ready?"

She blushed, again. "Just do it." She turned her head away but he cupped her cheek to make her look at him and claimed her lips.

He moaned before breaking the kiss to trail soft kisses to her jaw down to her collarbone. He sucked and nibbled her flesh making her gasp and shudder. She moaned as his hands cupped her breasts, gently massaging them. She yelped as he pinched her hard nipples before licking one. She gasped loudly and he smirked before swirling his tongue on her pink crown.

"N-Naruto…" she cried, arching her back and clutching his hair as he suckled her nipple hungrily while rubbing his thumb at the other. He did his alternately to both her mounds and she whimpered in bliss. She can't believe being sucked like this will feel so good. She was so aroused right now. Her hands went to caress his torso; fingers were trembling in so much need. She can't take it anymore. "Naruto…" She raised her hips and bucked their pelvises, making both of them moan in pleasure as their sexes touched.

Naruto held Sakura's hips to stop her from raising them. He could feel her body trembling in so much anticipation as he finally aligned himself to her entrance. He parted her thighs some more to take a good look at her dripping womanhood. His cock twitched, it was really an arousing sight. He then leaned over her for another kiss which she immediately responded hungrily. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, memorizing every part of it. She then pushed his tongue back to his mouth to return the favour. As she was busy tasting his mouth, he swiftly pushed himself inside her. His eyes widen as he felt like he torn something inside her and she suddenly dug her nails on his back and cried in pain. "S-Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Wincing in pain on his back, he tried to pull out but Sakura stopped him.

"N-no. I-it's okay. It just hurts at first. I'll be fine," she weakly whispered, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry… I should have known it's your first," he whispered, wiping her tears with his thumb. He kissed her tenderly, trying to sooth her. He flinched as her walls tightened around him. He felt like moving, but he has to wait for her.

She responded to his kiss. This one was different than what they shared before. Not full of lust, but something deeper and meaningful. It brought back all their memories together. It seemed to convey their true feelings for each other. She broke the kiss to look at his sapphire orbs. And there she saw it. Clear as the sky. Love. And she knows he saw it in her eyes, too, because he smiled affectionately to her and caressed her cheek. She smiled too, and bucked their hips to signal him that she's ready.

They both moaned as he pulled out, leaving only an inch in, before gently thrusting again to the hilt. "S-Sakura-chan, you're so tight," he grunted. He started on a slow pace, taking time to feel each other.

Sakura gasped. It felt so good feeling his length inside her. She felt complete. Yet her body seemed to want more. She moved her hips to meet his and they groaned. He seemed to take the cue and finally let himself lost his self control as he began to thrust faster, harder and deeper. Soon she found herself digging her nails on Naruto's back and screaming by so much pleasure.

Naruto lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders and Sakura felt like going mad. He could go insanely faster, deeper and harder than before in this new position. She was thankful that he thought of laying her on his clothes, or else, her back was definitely be would full of scratches right now due to their roughness. Loud moans and smacking of their bodies could be heard on the forest.

"Naruto, faster…faster… ahh… ahh… ahh, yes…ohh… deeper… ahh… Ahh!" she cried as he hit something inside her.

"S-Sakura? I'm sorry, did it hurt?" he worriedly asked, stopping abruptly. He bit his lower lip as he felt her walls grew tighter around him.

"N-no. It just felt so good. Please, hit it again," she blushingly pleaded. She knows it was her g-spot.

He blinked and thrust again. "Like this?"

She threw her head back in delight. "Ahh! Yes!" He kept on hitting it over and over that her walls started to tighten around his member. Pressure was building up inside her and she knew she's so close. Based on his grunts she knew he's on the edge, too. "Harder! Harder! Hard-ahh! AHHH!" she howled and something inside her snapped. Finally she came, and it was hard. Shutting her eyes, she threw her head back and arched her back as her walls violently convulsed fiercely his hard member. Her whole body quivered and she screamed in ecstasy. "NARUTO!"

He growled. Her walls were squeezing his aching cock like a vice and he couldn't hold back any longer. "S-Sakura, Sakura! Argh!" With one final thrust, he exploded. He held her hips so tight and leaned to capture her lips to muffle his moan as his manhood jerked its seeds inside her.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruto joined her to seventh heaven. His hot fluid filled her womb completely and it felt so great. It's wonderful to be his and to be one with him. "I love you…" she whispered weakly. A tear escaped her eyes in so much bliss. Few moments later they both started to came down from the high and Naruto broke the kiss and put down her limp legs on his shoulders. He then and buried his face on the crook of her neck, breathing hard. But when he's about to pull out his member inside her, she held him tight with her arms.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" she whispered out of breath, eyes were still closed as she was afraid that she might woke up from this beautiful reverie.

"You're not. I thought I am. I can't believe I just made love with the woman I love." He chuckled softly and lifted himself to look at her face.

She let out a final shuddering breath and opened her eyes to meet his soft gaze. "W-what did you said?"

"I love you, Sakura-chan. And I will always do. You're the only girl I had and I would ever want to be with." He paused. "D-did you mean what you said?" he hopefully asked.

Still hazed by their wonderful love making and his mind blowing confession, she couldn't think clear yet. "Y-you mean, if I think it's a dream?"  
"No. When you said you love me…"

Her heart thumped fast like its screaming 'yes'. She was an idiot. Of course she does love him. She would never thought of giving her first with a person who she doesn't love. She couldn't even imagine doing it with anybody but Naruto. Finally she found out her true feelings for him.

She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes, I do love you," she answered caressing his cheek.

His eyes widen and a broad grin split on his handsome face. He leaned to capture her lips and again they shared a kiss full of love and passion. Both were happy that the dreamed day of their lives finally came to reality.

0.0

**R&R!**


End file.
